


Cooking In the TARDIS

by NCISVILLE



Series: Of Mice and Men [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Just a little bit angsty, Not a resolved ending, Sexy has to intervene, The Doctor and Clara bicker like children, cooking in the tardis doesn't go over so well, whouffaldi week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara are still trying to figure each other out after he's regenerated and what was supposed to be a nice meal together turns into a fight. </p><p>Set Post Into The Dalek</p><p>Whouffaldi Week Day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking In the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: 'this was a bad idea', the TARDIS, chicken soup

**Cooking in the Tardis**

 

“This was a bad idea. Very bad. Awful. The worst idea you’ve had in a very long line of a list of bad ideas.” 

“What? My idea?! It was not my idea Doctor! And what do you mean in a long line on a list of bad ideas?!” Clara shouted indignantly as they tried to usher out the smoke from the kitchen of the Tardis. 

“Oh let’s recap shall we?” The Doctor fired back. “Doctor, pretty please can we make chicken soup.” He mocked her in a high pitched voice. 

“Oh no no no! I said _have_! Not _make_ , have. _You’re_ the one who suggested we just make it!” Clara glared menacingly at him as she took a towel and began to push more of the smoke out, coughing into one arm. 

“I most certainly did not! Why would I ever want to make something in the Tardis?” 

“How should I know?! But clearly this is just one other example of a laundry list of character defects. Putting the blame for your actions on other people!” She accused, poking his chest angrily. 

“Character defects?! Oh and what about you Miss, ‘I woke up late so I’ll just use the Doctor as my own personal cab so I can avoid facing the consequences of my own actions and not be a responsible adult’!” The Doctor shouted back at her, his eyes narrow and seething, chest rising and falling quickly in anger. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me about being a responsible adult! You’re a 2000-year-old petulant child who is always getting lost and into trouble, looking to me to tell you how to properly talk to people.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to fire back an insult when the Tardis knocked them both sideways into the wall. They fell into each other and to the floor, heads slamming against the wall. The smoke in the room quickly evaporated and a hologram of Idris appeared. “Stop shouting! You’re hurting my head; you’ve already filled my lungs with bloody smoke. Now shut up and stop bickering children! It is both of your faults.” The hologram glared at them and the Doctor had the decency to look a bit sheepish and regretful. 

“Sorry Sexy. But honest, it was Clara’s fault.” 

“No it wasn’t!” Clara cried shoving his shoulder.

“What did I say?! Stop it! It is your fault thief for suggesting to make the soup and it is Clara’s fault for forgetting to check on it like she said she would. Now shut up and leave before I decide to lock you out of me for weeks.” Idris glared at them and stood with her arms crossed waiting for them both to leave. Clara was the first to her feet.

“Sorry Tardis.” She murmured before leaving. 

“All your fault.” The Doctor muttered before brushing past her.

Clara scoffed and turned to go to her room. She didn’t want to be anywhere near the Doctor. Trying to have dinner with him had been a mistake and now she was angry at him. She was glad the Tardis had intervened when she had. Who knows what words they would have said to each other next. Whatever they were they wouldn’t have been good, and only done more harm to their already fragile friendship. 

He was still adjusting to his new face and so was she, and all she could do was be patient and hope she didn’t kill him before they hit their stride. Time would only tell but she hoped it would be kind to them.

 

                                       XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX


End file.
